


Superstar

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Series: PopSlash: The Star Series [1]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cheating, College, M/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-03
Updated: 2004-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is thrilled when he finds out his boyfriend knows his idol, JC Chasez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in the Star Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Justin had met during their freshman year at a party. Lance had been immediately taken by Justin’s bright eyes, outgoing personality and those diva hips. He had spent half the night watching Justin chatting, mingling and dancing, mostly with women. Then something had happened. Justin kept looking at Lance and when he finally decided it was not a coincidence that every time he glanced at Lance, the blond was staring back at him, Justin had winked. 

Lance had taken one more swig of his Jack Daniels before sauntering over to talk to Justin. They had barely said hello when someone drunker than Lance had pushed him from behind, landing him in Justin’s arms. Justin had offered to escort him back to his dorm, but before they made it that far, the pair had laid down in the grass, looking up at the stars for a few minutes before they began making out. They began officially dating within a week.

Lance liked Justin. A lot. But he had liked him even more after Justin had stopped by his dorm room and noticed the poster on Lance’s wall. Although Justin had chuckled when he saw it, at least he had noticed JC Chasez, Lance’s idol. Joey, Lance’s totally straight roommate, had noticed the poster as well, and had rolled his eyes over it. 

“Come on Justin, you cannot tell me you don’t find JC hotter than hell. He is so fucking gorgeous, those eyes, that voice, that hair. Admit it, he’s hot.”

“Dude, I know him.”

Lance had smiled, but Justin looked pretty serious. “Know him? How?”

“We lived on the same block. He used to baby-sit me when I was younger.”

“No way!”

“Yeah. Then he went away to college and majored in music. I figured he was going to be a music teacher or something. Then one year he was back for a break and I saw him at a party and he told me he had signed with a management firm and they were shopping him to labels. I thought he was joking. I mean, I’ve heard him before. Sometimes to entertain me, he’d play piano and we’d both sing, but it wasn’t like original stuff. Just things we both liked. I had no idea. His stuff is good though. But he’s such a dork!”

“Justin Timberlake! I forbid you to call my idol a dork.”

“He is, I swear. Total dork. I mean, he’s really nice, but he’s kind of spacey. He’s into weird shit.”

“Like guys?”

“Hmm. Never thought to ask him. He had a girlfriend in high school, but they broke up before he went to college. I never saw him with anyone after that.”

“Have you seen his body? He can’t be wasting that!”

“Lance. He’s like my big brother or cousin or something. I just don’t think of him that way. I think of you that way.”

“You are nuts! Hey, do you get free stuff from him? Like CDs?”

Justin laughed as he replied, “I never asked him. When he first started out I wanted to support him. Then by the time he made it big, I hadn’t talked to him for a while, so I didn’t want to take advantage. Besides, I can afford a CD here and there. I’ll tell you what though. Next time I see him and I have a CD or something handy, I’ll be sure to get you an autograph.”

“Do you really know him?”

Justin shook his head and dialed the phone. “Hello Mom. No, I’m fine. Really. I just wanted you to do me a favor, okay? Nothing big. I just wanted you to tell Lance who used to live down the street and baby-sit for me, okay? Thanks. Here’s Lance.”

“Hello? Yes, ma’am. Thank you. Really? I just. It’s just weird, you know. That a star like JC Chasez would have ever babysat anyone, let alone Justin. Yeah. Thanks. Yeah, I’ll talk to you soon. Here’s Justin.”

“Yeah, Mom. Thanks. I love you, too. Bye.”

“That’s just weird!”

“Strange but true.”

Lance snuggled closer to Justin and wrapped his arms around Justin’s neck. “Will you promise to introduce me to JC sometime? Please?”

“Lance, I can’t promise that. I’ll tell you what, though. If you’re around and he’s around, like if we visit my mom and he’s staying with his parents, then I’ll introduce you.”

“Fair enough.”


	2. Fifteen Months Later

As the months rolled by, Justin and Lance’s relationship went well, but Lance was disappointed he never got to meet JC on his trips to visit Justin at his home. JC never seemed to be in town the same time Justin was. 

Then came the day Lance found out that JC was scheduled to perform near their college. “Justin! JC is playing at the dome in three months, can you get us tickets? Please?”

Justin smiled as he kissed his boyfriend, delighting in this power he had over Lance. “He really turns you on, doesn’t he?”

“He is so totally amazing!” Lance walked his fingers up Justin’s arm, promising, “And if a certain boyfriend comes up with a pair of tickets and takes me there, I would totally love him for it.”

“Yeah?”

Moving closer, Lance ran his hand beneath Justin’s shirt, stroking across his stomach. “I would make it so very, very worth your while,” he whispered close to Justin’s ear.

After Justin made no headway calling JC’s manager, he tried the only alternative he could think of. He called his own mother, who called JC’s mother, who then called JC. The next day Justin received word that his name would be put on the VIP list for tickets. All he would need is to present his ID at the box office. Lance was happy, but he pouted when Justin couldn’t tell him where their seats were.

“What about backstage passes?” Lance had wondered.

“Baby, I’m not calling him back. We got tickets to the show. Be happy.”

“I just thought it would be cool to meet him,” Lance sulked.

Justin laughed. “He’s really not all that exciting. I’ll see if I can find out when he’s getting in and when he’s leaving. Maybe we can go out to breakfast with him or something.”

“I would love you forever.”

The next time Justin was alone, he called Mrs. Chasez himself, explaining to her how much his boyfriend liked JC and how he would love to meet him. She took his number and said she would do what she could. She did warn him that JC generally didn’t like to have people backstage who weren’t associated with the stage show. ‘It’s all so crazy back there,’ she had explained.


	3. The Show

The afternoon of the show, Justin’s phone rang, but he didn’t recognize the number. He almost let it go into voice mail, but picked it up at the last minute. “Hello?”

“Hello, is this Justin Timberlake?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Hi, my name is Melissa, I work with JC.”

“Oh, hi, how are you?”

“Fine sweetie. He asked me to give you a call and invite you to the party after the concert tonight.”

“Party? Sure.”

“Okay. It’s being hosted by a friend of a friend, at their house. You can’t tell anyone, but you’re allowed to bring one guest. Do you have caller ID?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, that’s my cell number, don’t give that out, but if you get lost or have problems getting in you can give me a call. The party will be at 15282 Willington Estates. You have to be on the list to get in.”

Justin grinned as he dialed Lance’s number. “Lance, dress nice tonight. I think I might be able to introduce you to JC after the show. No promises, but I’ll try.”

“I’d kiss you if I was there.”

Three hours later, Lance had torn through his entire wardrobe and decided he didn’t like anything in it, so he had headed to the nearest mall. It took him ninety minutes to find a new outfit he was happy with. When he returned home, he admired his tight jeans with a white, leafy design running down the length of each leg, from the hip to the ankle, the sleeveless white shirt, with a sparkling pink star across his chest and the red cowboy boots in the mirror. He topped his outfit off with a black leather jacket and dark sunglasses. After dousing himself with cologne, he headed over to Justin’s dorm.

Justin suppressed a laugh when he opened the door. The words ‘hooker Lance’ flashed through his mind. Yeah, this was how Lance would look as a hooker hawking his wares on the corner. “Come on in, baby.” Justin didn’t make and issue of it, until Lance removed his sunglasses. “Lance, are you wearing eyeliner?”

A light blush rose to Lance’s face. Shrugging his shoulders, he admitted, “Maybe a little. I just. Jeez, Justin, it’s JC Chasez! I just wanted to maybe look nice. I guess.”

Justin chuckled then pulled Lance in for a hug and a lingering kiss. “You’re gorgeous, baby.”

Knowing that the general public may have issues with him kissing his boyfriend in front of them, Lance took advantage of their current privacy, pulling Justin onto the couch and kissing him. Within minutes they were both panting and mildly flushed. 

Justin finally pressed his hand flat against Lance’s chest, feeling his throbbing heartbeat. “Baby, if we don’t get going, we’re going to be late.”

Lance stood up, then reached for a bottle of Jack Daniels that was nearby, “Mind if I bring this along?”

Justin drove as Lance drank. Justin didn’t mind. Resting his hand on Lance’s knee, Justin gave him a squeeze and smiled at him. Lance smiled back and leaned over to kiss his cheek when they were sitting at a stop light. By the time they parked, Lance had drunk enough to make him stagger across the lot off balance. Justin smiled and righted him when he fell. Lance just laughed and wiped the dirt from his expensive new jeans.

Their seats were good and reasonably close to the stage, but they were off to one side, rather than in the front row. Lance sighed. It didn’t stop him from enthusiastically enjoying the show, once JC took the stage. Justin and Lance stood close, dancing when the crowd stood up. Lance even dared to brush his lips against Justin’s ear in a short kiss. He hoped either no one noticed or if they did, they would only think he was whispering to Justin.

JC performed well. When he sang his ballads with closed eyed intensity, Lance dreamed JC was singing to him alone. Dreaming that all the love, all that concentration was pouring out for him alone. “God, he’s hot,” Lance screamed in Justin’s ear. Lance was breathing heavily by the time JC took his final bows.

The night air had cooled as they walked back to their car. Lance longed to hold Justin’s hand or throw him to the ground and fuck him, but he figured they may get beat up or arrested if he acted on his thoughts. He settled for staring at Justin’s face with desire flickering in his eyes.

When they reached the car, Lance begged Justin to crawl into the backseat and have sex with him. Justin smiled and kissed him. “Someone would see us, baby. Do you want to go to the party and meet JC or do you want to go home and have sex?”

Lance inhaled deeply. He really wanted to have sex with Justin then go to the party, but with an either or decision facing him, he had to choose the party. It may be his only chance ever to meet JC. Besides, he could always have sex with Justin when they got home.


	4. The Party

Lance was initially unhappy when they arrived at the party only to find out that JC wasn’t there. The house was full of people associated with the label, the sponsor and the tour, including the backing musicians and dancers, but JC was nowhere to be found. Lance sighed deeply when two people informed him that there was no guarantee that JC would even show up. He was told if JC felt tired, he sometimes skipped the after-concert party altogether and went back to his hotel to sleep.

Lance watched as Justin mingled and chatted, eating the appetizers that were set about. Lance headed for the bar, happy to accept two more glasses of Jack Daniels. He also mingled through the crowd, sometimes standing near Justin, other times he meandered away to chat with someone else. He suddenly wished that he spent more time working out, like Justin. Glancing down at his own biceps, he wondered if he should go out to the car and retrieve his leather jacket. After a moment’s thought, he decided against it. He was already feeling warm in the house. Finally, he decided he was glad he was wearing the sleeveless shirt.

After another drink, he had almost forgotten that JC was supposed to be at the party. Since Justin was nearby, Lance whispered in his ear that he was heading to the bathroom and he half hoped that Justin would follow. Maybe they could sneak into the bathroom together and have a little fun. There had been a short line of women at the guest bathroom at the top of the stairs, but Lance was hoping there was a half bath off the kitchen. There was and it was unoccupied.

He leaned one hand on the sink to steady himself as he felt the warmth from the whiskey flowing through him. Before leaving the room, he checked his makeup, then giggled because he was acting like a girl. He was still giggling and smiling as he opened the door and walked into the kitchen and bumped into someone who had just come in the back door.

Lance felt hands grabbing his arms. “Sorry, are you okay?” he was asked. 

When he looked up into the sparkling blue eyes, Lance gasped and began to back up. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

The man held onto his arms and smiled. Lance stilled when he felt a counter behind him. The man before him finally released one of Lance’s arms and settled his hand onto the pink star on Lance’s shirt. Fingers caressed the design and Lance closed his eyes as he felt his dick harden. He subconsciously spread his legs, which caused the man to grin before moving his hand over Lance’s crotch to feel his hard cock.

Lance began breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating as he realized who was fondling him. None other than his idol, JC Chasez. And oh, it felt good. Lance settled his hands onto the counter top behind him and began thrusting into JC’s hands. JC smiled and leaned forward, capturing Lance’s mouth in a kiss. JC’s tongue lapped at Lance’s lips, pressing between them. Lance opened his mouth and allowed JC’s tongue to wrestle wetly with his own. A low moan rumbled through Lance’s chest.

When JC finally ended the kiss, he brought his hand back up to trace the star on Lance’s shirt. Opening his eyes, Lance stared back, panting heavily. JC was even more beautiful up close than he was in the photographs and posters Lance had. Leaning close once more, JC licked at Lance’s lips then moved his mouth to Lance’s ear. “Hey, superstar, you want to go upstairs and have a little fun with me? Just us, baby. You and me. What do you say?”

Lance couldn’t answer as his heart began to race. He could only nod his head. His thoughts couldn’t grasp that this was real. It just had to be a dream. There was no way his idol, this gorgeous man, would ever walk in a door and want him. Him. Of all the men in the world, why would JC want him? This just had to be a dream. He must have passed out from all the Jack Daniels. He nodded again, swallowed, then whispered, “Yes.”

JC smiled and took Lance’s hand, leading him to a rear staircase. It was only wide enough for one person to walk up it at a time. The front staircase was much wider. “This leads to Chris’ guest room. I’ve stayed up here before. It’s very, very private.” JC’s hand rubbed against Lance’s ass as Lance climbed the stairs ahead of him. Once at the top, JC placed a hand on each of Lance’s shoulders and directed him into the nearest room. Lance could see that from this room, there were three steps that led up to the main upstairs hallway. “Servants quarters,” JC informed him. “Like for a cook or nanny, but they use it for their guest room. Go on in.”

JC locked the door behind them then walked across the room to kiss Lance. Being used to a series of quick wardrobe changes in his show, JC shed his clothing in a matter of seconds. Leaping onto the bed, JC stretched out in the middle, lying on his back with his arms raised up and his hands clasped behind his head. “Love the shirt, babe.”

Lance stood still unsure of what to do.

“You look nervous. Are you okay?”

Lance nodded slowly. He couldn’t stop staring at the perfect body laid before him like a sexy man buffet. He wanted to taste, to touch.

“Come here,” JC offered, patting the bed.

Lance removed his boots and crawled across the bed. 

“Why don’t you shed the threads?”

Lance’s hands shook as he went to unfasten his pants.

“You are nervous, aren’t you?”

Lance nodded.


	5. Giddy Up

Rising to his feet, JC walked over to Lance and kissed his mouth once then traced his finger around the star on Lance’s shirt one last time before tugging the shirt over Lance’s head. “You’re still my superstar tonight, babe.”

Lance crawled across the bed as JC fumbled through the pocket of his own discarded pants, searching for something. When JC hopped back onto the bed, he crawled over to Lance, indicating for Lance to sit up.

“I’m going to give you something to make you less nervous. Nothing to be nervous about, babe. I’m a person just like everyone else.”

Lance closed his eyes and whispered, “You’re JC Chasez.”

Lance felt JC’s hand caress his face then felt as the man’s fingers pushed something into his mouth. “Swallow it,” he urged, moving in to kiss Lance. After Lance swallowed the pill, JC pushed him onto his back and kissed him languidly, taking his time while the drug took effect. JC licked Lance’s Adam’s apple then sucked at the neck just under Lance’s jaw, near his left ear. 

After a few minutes, JC leaned up on his arm then traced out the shape of a star on Lance’s bare stomach with his fingertip. “Superstar,” he teased. “How are you feeling now?”

“Good,” Lance replied, reaching up to touch JC’s muscled abs.

JC pulled Lance onto his knees, then resumed his original position, lying in the center of the bed on his back. “I already worked hard tonight, so it’s your turn. You can kiss, you can suck my cock or you can ride my cock. The only rules are, stay out of my ass and you have to make me come. So let’s see what you can do, superstar.”

Lance didn’t know what came over him. He felt woozy and disoriented from the pill JC had given him. In fact, JC was becoming a sexy blur in front of him. Lance swayed on his knees. He thought about what he wanted for a minute then crawled between JC’s legs and took the man’s dick in his mouth. JC leaned back, relaxing with his eyes closed.

Lance only intended to get JC hard and lubricated. Once he had achieved that, he rose above JC’s cock and settled himself above him. JC smiled and held his dick steady while Lance lowered his ass, impaling himself on JC’s shaft. Lance released a low, drawn-out moan.

“Babe, that’s hot. Man, you have great bass tones.”

Lance continued to moan as he began moving on JC’s shaft, placing his hands on JC’s shoulders to balance himself. JC watched for several minutes then moved his hands forward, rubbing them up and down Lance’s thighs, encouraging further moans. Sweat began dripping down Lance’s chest and JC worked his hands up, swirling them around Lance’s chest, rubbing his thumbs over Lance’s exposed nipples. Once Lance was fully adjusted to JC’s cock, he changed his angle slightly and began moving faster.

When JC moaned, he noticed how hard Lance got and reached forward to pump Lance’s cock. 

“I love you, JC. Love you,” Lance moaned, varying his pace. When Lance came, he spouted across JC’s chest. JC smiled and came himself splashing deeply inside of Lance. When Lance rose, allowing JC’s cock to slip out, he moved up to lay down beside JC, who welcomed him into his arms and kissed him.

“That was very good, babe. Definitely superstar status. As much as I’d love to play with you all night, there are people down there waiting on me. I have to make an appearance. Especially since people know I’m here.”

Lance’s head was laying on JC’s chest. He listened to the man speak then nodded without lifting his head up. He was tired. Whether it was the pill or the sex, he wasn’t sure, but he suddenly felt exhausted. Sliding his hand across JC’s stomach, Lance felt the sticky mess he had left and smiled. He had just had sex with JC fucking Chasez! And JC was just the sexiest man alive. And Lance had been with him! Tilting his head slightly, Lance flicked out his tongue and lapped at JC’s nearest nipple.

“Yeah,” JC laughed, “I would love to play with you some more.” JC leaned down and kissed Lance’s forehead and gave him a squeeze across his shoulders. “Come on, babe. We need to take a quick shower so people can’t smell what we’ve been up to.”

JC laughed and pulled Lance to his feet then pushed him into the shower. Lance felt dizzy and unsteady on his feet. JC pushed him up against the side of the shower and kissed him before soaping them both up and rinsing. They shared a towel to dry off. Lance wished he had his cologne with him. JC kissed the tip of his nose then pushed him back into the bedroom so they could dress. JC dressed almost as quickly as he had undressed, heading to the door as Lance was pulling on his boots. Hoping to keep up, Lance grabbed his shirt and pulled it on as he ran down the hallway after JC. He caught up with him at the top of the main staircase. JC kissed Lance’s cheek and laughed before starting down.


	6. Caught

Downstairs, Justin had noticed that Lance appeared to be missing. Although he had wandered through every room downstairs, he had even checked his car to see if Lance had gone to lay down and he had interrupted more than one couple making out in the darkness to the side of the large house. All to no avail. He had not found Lance. Some people remembered seeing him, but hadn’t seen him in several minutes and didn’t know where he was. Unless he had gone upstairs, but that was off limits to the guests, with the exception of the bathroom at the top of the stairs. 

Before Justin had located the host to ask permission to check the upstairs rooms, he heard the commotion out front. Apparently JC had finally arrived. Justin rolled his eyes knowing how pissed Lance was going be if he missed meeting JC because he was passed out.

When Justin managed to get to the front hallway, he did see JC on the steps. Standing behind him was his missing boyfriend, Lance. Justin frowned, taking a deep breath. JC looked mildly sweaty and flushed, but just coming from a performance would account for that. Lance, however, was not only basking in a nice just-had-sex afterglow, but his shirt was on inside out. 

Justin meandered outside and made it all the way to his car. After pausing for a moment, Justin unlocked his car door and sat in the driver’s seat. He knew Lance had a thing for JC, but he could not believe that his boyfriend of a year and a half, would cheat on him. He didn’t want to believe that Lance would throw their relationship away for a one night stand. Even if it was with JC. And JC. Since when did he like guys?

It was almost an hour later before Justin summoned the courage to return to the house. As he entered, he found Melissa. “Melissa, I stepped out for a bit, but I understand JC finally arrived. I’d like to say hello and thank him for the tickets before I leave. Do you know where he is?”

The brunette swayed unsteadily on her feet. “Try the kitchen. He may be upstairs with the boy d’jour. I don’t know where he got this one, but he’s a cutie. Usually JC has his choice of a bunch of guys who are crowding around his limo or tour bus after the show, but I saw this one here at least an hour before JC got here. Yeah, he was here earlier. Must have come with someone. The blond with the sexy green eyes.”

“Um, thanks,” Justin offered before excusing himself and heading to the kitchen. Just as Melissa had predicted, JC was there, pushing Lance against a wall and ramming his tongue down his throat. “JC!” Justin called.

JC stopped and leaned his head against Lance’s forehead for a moment before turning around. When he saw it was Justin, he smiled and turned to hug him. Lance remained still, with his eyes closed. “Man, it’s good to see you, Justin. How are you?” JC asked, pulling Justin into a hug. 

Lance’s eyes shot open. JC didn’t see it, he had his back to Lance.

“Good,” Justin replied to JC, before meeting Lance’s eyes. “The least YOU could do is put your shirt on right.”

Lance looked down. JC laughed and threw and arm around Justin’s shoulder, ignoring Lance behind him. “How’s college life treating you?” he asked as they wandered away.

Justin glanced back, watching as Lance fumbled with his shirt, noticing the mark under his jaw.

“Where’s this boyfriend of yours? Can’t wait to meet him,” JC rambled as they hit the hallway.

“That was him. In the kitchen. With you.”

JC stopped and faced Justin. “Superstar? Damn, Justin. I didn’t know. Shit. He didn’t say anything. It’s not unusual for someone to bring a few sexy and willing young men to these things for me. I thought he was, you know. I thought someone brought him for me. No one said anything. I didn’t know. I didn’t know. Shit, Justin. I never would have been with him if I knew.”

He sounded sincere and truly sorry, but it cemented in Justin’s mind that what he feared had happened had indeed happened. His Lance had cheated on him. “It doesn’t matter, JC. He knew.”


	7. Apologies

JC tightened his arm around Justin and led him upstairs to the guest room, sitting him onto the bed.

“What are you doing JC? Did you want to show me where you fucked my boyfriend? Or did you think you were going to fuck me, too?”

JC dropped to his knees before Justin, tears in his eyes. He took Justin’s hands in his own and looked into his eyes. “No, Justin, no. I love you, man. You’re my little brother. I feel like I just fucked my little brother’s boyfriend. Shit. I feel fucking awful. If I could take it back, I would. The music business is filled with such callous and shallow people, Justin. It’s awful. Everyone wants a piece of you and you give and give until you think there is no part of you left to give and they still want more. You are so special to me because you are real. You are family. I just wanted to apologize to you. I am so very, very sorry. Your mom told my mom that you were in a good relationship and were happy. Justin, you are the last person on the planet I would want to hurt. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not mad at you, JC,” Justin sighed. “I knew Lance was practically obsessed with you. He wanted to meet you so badly. I just never thought he’d do this. I can’t believe he would throw our relationship away for one night with you.” 

When Justin began to sob, JC stood up for a moment, then sat beside Justin on the bed. Wrapping his arm around Justin’s shoulder, JC pulled him close, cradling Justin’s head to his shoulder. JC kissed Justin’s hair and let him cry. He could remember being hurt by a cheating boyfriend, too. After fifteen minutes, JC laid Justin onto the bed and looked down at him. “I really have to go mingle and shmooze. Part of this fucking business. I’m sorry. You can stay here as long as you like. If you want to talk some more, I’ll be back. I don’t like hotels and Chris is friend of mine, so I’m staying here tonight. I’ll be back in a couple hours. If not, you know you can call me. Anytime. I’m still your big brother, you know.”

“I don’t have your fucking number.”

JC leaned over and kissed Justin’s forehead, like he used to when he babysat for Justin and tucked him into bed at nine o’clock. “I’ll tell Melissa to put you on the A list. I have to change phones all the time, but she can always put you in touch with me. Seriously, man, I miss my little bro. We should hook up sometime when you don’t have classes. Maybe I can fly you and Lance down to Mexico or something. I’ll rent a big house and we can party on a private beach. How does that sound?”

“I’m dumping his cheating ass.”

Reaching down, JC ran his hand across Justin’s forehead. “Don’t be too hard on him, J. If you love him, you should forgive him. He was probably just excited and he was definitely drunk. When he sobers up he’s going to realize what an idiot he was to do this. I doubt he would ever do it again.”

“If you see him, tell him I left. Okay?”

“Sure, J. If that’s what you want.”

JC didn’t look for Lance, but didn’t see him around either. He mingled another hour then said his goodbyes and returned upstairs. Justin was still fully dressed, but was sound asleep and snoring. JC smiled. Justin had always been such a good kid. Such a sweet kid. He pulled off Justin’s shoes and socks before moving him beneath the covers. After stripping down to his briefs, JC climbed in bed beside Justin and fell asleep.

Justin awoke first and was surprised to see JC in the bed beside him. Then he remembered this wasn’t his room. Then he remembered this was the bed Lance had been in when he cheated on him. At least Justin still had his clothes on. Looking at JC’s face, he saw his neighbor, his babysitter, his big brother. This wasn’t JC’s fault. This was Lance’s fault.

As quietly as he could, Justin put his socks and shoes on and slipped out of the room. He hoped the alarm wasn’t set as he opened the front door. When no lights started flashing at him, he breathed a sigh of relief.


	8. Discarded

It was hours later that JC came downstairs. He figured Justin had left and hoped he had made up with Lance. When he saw the blond crumpled on the floor in the corner of the kitchen, he figured that didn’t happen. Gently shaking Lance’s shoulder, JC woke him up. “You have to go. You can’t stay here.”

Lance reached out to touch JC’s face. He needed a shave, but still, on JC, it was beautiful. “Can I go with you?”

JC frowned as he took Lance’s hand in his own, removing it from his face. “No, babe, it doesn’t work like that.”

“I love you. Last night was. Amazing.”

“I can’t. My life is crazy. I’m too busy for relationships. I didn’t know who you were. The guys pick up boy toys for me all the time. Kids outside the venues and sometimes whores. Just one night stands, babe. That’s all I have time for. My life is my music. Sex is just a physical need, a release. It doesn’t mean anything to me. I couldn’t care less who I fuck, as long as I get off. I don’t want the same thing every night. Not my style.”

“I love you,” Lance repeated as tears formed in his eyes.

“You should love Justin.”

“Justin,” Lance said sadly.

“You should find Justin and beg for his forgiveness. I didn’t know you were his boyfriend. It never would have happened if I had known. To be honest with you, I’m kind of pissed that you cheated on him, especially with me. I love him like a little brother, man. I never wanted to hurt him.”

“Can you at least drop me off? I came with Justin and he left me here.”

“Can you blame him? I think I’m going in the other direction, but why don’t you call Justin and see if he’ll come get you? You can use my cell.”

Reluctantly, Lance dialed Justin’s number. “Justin? Justin, I need a ride back. Justin? I think he hung up,” he admitted sadly.

JC grabbed the phone and hit the redial. “Hey, J. Look, he needs a ride and you did bring him, so it’s only fair you pick him back up. I can’t. I’m not going that way and we’re due to head out. He can’t stay here. You want me to tell him that? As your big brother I’m telling you that if you brought him here, you owe it to him to get him back home. It doesn’t justify what he did, but that’s something you two need to work out. And if you love him, you will forgive him. But either way, I have to get him out of here. I guess you can always let him walk home, but you know that’s not right. Seriously though, man, keep in touch. I miss you. Yeah. I gotta get going. Later.”

After JC snapped his phone shut, he pulled Lance to his feet. “Come on, superstar. You have to go.”

“Is Justin going to pick me up?”

“I don’t know. You can wait for him outside if you want to.”

“Can’t I wait inside? It’s cold and my jacket is in Justin’s car.”

“Sorry, babe. Not my house. I gotta go and I promised to lock up and set the alarm. Let’s go.”

Lance stood on the driveway rubbing his hands over his bare arms and looking miserable as JC tossed his overnight bag into the car that was waiting for him. He almost left, but turned back to look at Lance. He looked so young and he was crying. He had started out whimpering, but now he was well into sobbing. JC walked back to him and gave him a hug.

“What you did was wrong. Really wrong.”

“It’s just that. I don’t know. I mean, you’re JC Chasez.”

“It doesn’t matter. It was wrong. I told him to forgive you and I hope he does. But you can’t blame this on anyone but yourself. Had I known, it never would have happened. And if he does take you back, if you ever do this again, I’m going to kick your ass. Understand?”

Lance nodded.

JC gave him another quick hug. “Good luck, superstar.”

With that, JC returned to the waiting car and looked back, watching Lance become smaller and smaller as the car pulled away. He looked at the driver and hoped he was one of those guys who would respect your privacy. Most of them were. Any indiscretion leaked by them would mean their job. He flipped his phone open and hit the redial again.

“Justin, sweetie, he seems really sorry. I left him standing there sobbing. Please pick him up. He’s so miserable. I know he’s sorry about what happened.”

“You mean, he’s sorry he got caught. I don’t think I want him anymore,” Justin confessed.

“J, just give him a chance. Okay?”


	9. Another Chance

Justin grabbed his keys. He was mad. He couldn’t remember a time he felt so angry. And he wondered if he was so angry because he truly loved Lance. If he didn’t love him, he didn’t think he’d be so mad about it. He still didn’t want to take him back. JC was right though. If Justin had driven Lance to the concert and the party, he should pick him up and take him home. Closing his eyes, Justin took a deep breath before getting into his car.

He was surprised to see Lance walking home on the other side of the road. Justin shook his head and turned around when he had the opportunity. He slowed the car as he approached Lance. When he honked his horn, Lance moved further from the curb, but didn’t turn around. Justin honked again. Lance walked faster. Justin was losing his patience.

Pulling closer to the curb, Justin rolled down his passenger window and yelled, “Lance!”

When Lance turned his face was blotchy and tear stained. He still held his arms wrapped around him tightly. He turned and blinked, but didn’t move any closer.

Justin unlocked the door. “Get the fuck in here.”

Lance hesitantly walked over and got in the car. “I’m sorry, Justin,” he whispered between sobs.

“Save it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I said, save it. I don’t care why you did it. I don’t care. You cheated on me. You cheated on us. I can’t forgive that. I don’t want you anymore. I just felt that since I drove you last night, I should get your whoring ass back home in one piece. But I don’t want to see you anymore. I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lance sobbed.

Justin sighed as he drove. He didn’t want to listen to Lance cry. He didn’t care what Lance had to say, he didn’t want to hear it. He certainly didn’t want to listen to Lance’s teeth chattering. “Your jacket is still in the back.”

Lance nodded slightly before he turned. When he couldn’t reach the jacket, he unbuckled the seatbelt and leaned further into the backseat. Taking care not to hit Justin, he struggled to get his arms in the sleeves. Justin watched as Lance had one arm in and was wrestling with the other one. When Justin looked up and saw the yellow light, he slammed on his brakes. The SUV behind him slammed into the back of his car and shoved him into the intersection.

It took Justin a minute to realize what had happened. When he turned to Lance, he saw the blood. Everywhere. Lance was crumpled onto the dashboard. The cracked wind shield above him was tinted with red, and blood was dripping across the dash. 

A man was banging at Justin’s window asking if he was okay. Before he knew what was happening the police were there and the paramedics. He had only minor scratches and bruises, but Lance had hit his head and was rushed to the hospital. When the police asked Justin if Lance was wearing his seatbelt, Justin felt he couldn’t lie. He told them the truth. Lance had undone his seatbelt to reach for his jacket.

When Lance awoke, he was sore, bandaged and lying in a hospital bed. The television was on with the sound low. Someone was in the room with him. Lance closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep. The next time he awoke, the person was still there with him.

“Justin?” his voice croaked.

“Lance, baby, how do you feel?”

“Bad. Sore. Thirsty.”

“Here, sip,” Justin offered, holding a cup at Lance’s lips with one hand, while he used the other to lift Lance up and steady him. “You had everyone worried.”

“You dumped me. You said you never wanted to speak to me again.”

“I know. I changed my mind. Would it bother you if I slept with him?”

Lance thought for a moment before nodding.

“I did. Slept with him that same night.”

“I guess I deserved that.”

“Do you still love me? Would you forgive me?”

“Yes,” Lance whispered.

Leaning over, Justin kissed Lance’s lips. “We just slept in the same bed, baby, but didn’t have sex. I told you he’s like my big brother, so, gross! We talked and we slept. He said I should forgive you.”

“Can you?”

“If you can forgive me, I think I can give you another chance. I love you, Lance. You’re my superstar.”

~~~ END ~~~  
2/3/2004


End file.
